Love In Machine
by Taka The Lazy Guy
Summary: He was just a human, a human pilot. She was a Titan, an Ion Titan to be exact, known as GA-3328. M!Human / F!Android Titan. One-shot Lemon in this one so be warned. Future chapters may be added.


**Hiii Taka here. I did not know what I was thinking while writing** **this one-shot but lets just say the idea came to me and I found it amusing.**

* * *

-3rd POV-

Max was walking towards the Titan bay when he was walked by some Mechanics. "Hey Max. Going to see your titan again?" Max chuckled and replied. "You know it. Gotta keep things in check." They laughed and proceeded towards the canteen while Max went to see his titan. He is not exactly tall as he is only 182 centimeter in height. However, when he went in the bay, he felt like a ant compared to the titan in front of him. The titan stood 7 meters tall.

He smiled and walked towards the cockpit of the titan. He climbed in and sat down before saying. "Elen, you awake?" The Titan known as Elen replied almost immediately with a robotic feminine voice. "Most of the time Max. What are you doing here so late?" Max smiled slightly before replying. "Oh nothing much, just checking up on you. You know, the usual." What Max didn't tell her is that he is planning to give her a gift.

"Well if it comforts you, you can stay in me." Elen said sounding almost seductive to Max. "Heh. I taught you well." Max replied laughing. Max had Elen when he became a pliot. When he first got her, he had a fun time as he taught her a lot of things. Max thought back to that time.

 _-Flashback-_

 _Max was excited to have his Titan after 2 years of training and becoming a pilot. When he entered his assigned titan and made a neural link with her, He heard a female robotic voice. " Neural link established. Hello, Pilot Sergeant Maxwell. I am GA-3328, Ion class." Max smiled and replied. "Hello GA-3328, calling me Max will be fine. Can i call you something else too?"_

 _"Alright Max. However, I do not require a name." GA-3328 said almost immediately. Max thought for a moment before saying. "I know. I will call you Elen from now on." GA-3328, or now known as Elen, was still for a moment, not even a single sound was made. Until she suddenly replied surprising Max. "Thank you Pilot Max for the name." Max only laughed._

 _They trained together and played around. During Battle Simulation, they would always clean the house as they had a very strong bond with each other. Max would teach her humor and some other stuff when he had free time. One Year passed and on a particular day. Max went to find Elen in the Titan Bay. "Hey Elen. Are you awake?" Elen Powered up and replied._

 _"Yes Max. It is late. What are you doing here?" Max smiled softly before saying. "It's been a year since I made the Neural Link with you. It's like a birthday date for you since you were technically born that date." Elen replied._ _"I believe I do not have a birthday." Max chuckled and replied. "Well now you do so let's celebrate." Elen was confused. Yes, she was VERY confused. "How do we celebrate it?"_

 _Max pulled out small cake and put a small candle on it before lighting it up. "Well this is how we celebrate it. Although you can't eat but it's the thought that counts right?"_ _Elen's 'eye' flickered a bit which meant a laugh before replying. "Yeah. It is. Thank you Max." She sounded so lovely that Max turned away to stop her from seeing his cheek getting red._

 _"Max your Heart rate is getting higher. Are you okay?" Max calmed himself down before replying. "Yeah I am. Let's sing you a birthday song." Max decided to get her a present but what will be good... His mind lit up at a particular idea of his. He would take a long time but he had lots of time with what's going on with the war._

 _-Flashback End-_

Max came back to the present and asked Elen. " Hey I want to ask you something. It's for a project I am trying to make." Elen replied almost immediately. "Fire away." Max smiled at her choice of words and asked. "If I wanted to transfer your conscious to a android body with arms and all like a human one, is it possible?" Elen thought for a moment before replying. " It is possible but what are you trying to do?"

Max thought for a moment before saying. "Can I ask for your help then? I want to try." Elen, being none the wiser, agreed. Now Max is on top on the cockpit connecting her to her soon-to-be body. "Ready?" Max asked Elen to which she replied. "Always Max." He started the uplink and hoped that everything was alright. After a few minutes passed, 17 to be exact, the titan frame froze up and stopped moving.

Max looked at the frame and back to the body. Seeing no response, he tried shaking the body. "Elen, are you there?" Suddenly, the body twitched and sat upright. she looked around and down at her hands before replying. "I can't believe it actually worked. I am the same as you." Max chuckled before replying. "Well I am glad it worked. That is your gift from me. Happy birthday, Elen." If she was in her titan frame, he would not have been able to see her be so emotional but here she is, tears driping from her eyes which was a surprise.

She moved from the table and limped to him before giving him a hug. "Thank you Max." Max said nothing as he hugged back. He heard Elen mumble something but was far too soft for him to hear. "What did you say? I couldn't hear." Elen looked up at him smiling and repeated. "I said I love you Max. I am grateful that you are my Pilot." Max was stunned hearing Elen say that. It was like a dream come true for him after three years.

Max then tilted her head up and kissed her on the mouth. Elen was caught by surprised but sank into the kiss. After a minute of so, Max parted and said. "I love you too Elen. I have always loved you since the day I first celebrated your birthday with you." Elen said nothing and went to kiss him again. Max opened his mouth and use his tongue to prod her lips, asking for permission.

Elen opened her mouth and let her own tongue out, connecting to his. They both moaned at the feeling and wrestled to see who will win. Max won in the end but parted after a minute passed. "I would not leave you, GA-3328." Elen smiled at him and said. "And neither will I, Pilot Maxwell." They then hugged each other for a minute before Elen broke it. "I want to test this body out. Care to help me?" She said seductively.

It took Max almost all his willpower to stop himself from jumping on her but he could not stop his blood from flowing into a certain place. "Are you sure?" Max asked while trying to keep calm. Elen smiled sweetly at him and replied. "Yes, I want you to feel me, to feel what you have built for me." Max then nodded and raised one of his hand and laid it on her left breast. She moaned at the feeling and Max took it as a compliment that he was doing good.

He did not actually focus on this part of the body when he was building it but now he think about it, she had D-cup. Max then begin to grope her, making her moan. "Oh Max... that feels so good..." Max then kissed her, using his free hand to tilt her head to gain better access to her mouth. He begin to grab harder, making Elen moan but muffled by the kiss. After a minute passed, they broke up with Elen panting. "I think i am ready..."

Max stared at her for a moment before saying. "Are you sure? There is no going back you know." Elen smiled once again at him and replied. "Yes I am sure. I want you right now..." Max could only chuckle before he took off his shirt and pants. Elen doing the same as Max had put on clothes for her. Once they are undressed, they went back to kissing each other, Max moving his hands further down to her womanhood.

Elen moaned loudly as Max drew closer and closer. Max looked at her for a moment before inserting one finger into her. This caused Elen to gasp and squirm on the spot. Max then begin to pump his finger in and out of her, making her moan and gasp with each thrust. Elen then suddenly moaned loudly as Max hit a sweet spot inside her by accident. Max then had a wicked thought and slip one more finger in before beginning to hit that spot over and over, Elen almost shouting in pleasure.

She then sheirked and stilled for a moment before panting hard on his shoulder. Max was dumbfounded for a moment before realizing that she came, hard. It was her first time after all so Max withdrew his finger and tried to position himself when Elen stopped him. "I believe I owe you something." She said softly before going on her knees and examine his manhood. He wasn't exactly big but he had 6 inch and that was enough for her.

She then begin to jerk him off slowly, making Max groan at the feeling. "Since when did you learn this?" Max questioned while groaning at the speed she was taking. "I did some research when I was bored. Looks like it's worth it" Elen said sweetly to him. She then begin to move faster, Max moaning as she picked up speed before stopping altogether. When Max was about to say something, it got turned into a gasp as Elen put his manhood into her mouth.

She then bobbed her head up and down while sucking the tip, making Max moan at the feeling. "Damn you are good. Oh god..." Max said while trying to keep back a moan but failing badly. Elen only looked up at him and smiled. That sight almost made Max cum on the spot. "Elen, I think I am about to..." His sentence got stopped as Elen picked up speed. Max then gasp and moan as the feeling build up. Max then gasp loudly as he came into her mouth.

Elen was swallowing whatever cum he shot out and was sucking for more before stopping and slipping out. "Mmph, Max that tasted good." Elen said seductively. Max then stared at her before shaking his head and moving on. Elen was bending over the table while Max position himself behind her. "Ready?" Elen could only reply. "I have waited long enough."

Max then begin to penetrate her slowly until he was all the way inside. Elen moaned at how full she felt with him inside. Max then begin to move, pumping in and out of her. They both moan as he kept moving. "OH god Max, that feels sooo GOOD!" Elen moaned out, while max was trying his best not to cum so early due to the tightness inside her. He panted while moving, before he felt the feeling build up again.

"I'm... I'm about to cum Elen..." He said straining his voice. "Me... too, Cum in... me." Elen said between breath. Max continued moving before shouting out as he came inside of her, Elen herself also coming, her walls squeezing and milking him. He then fell on top on her, whispering. "I love you Elen, always..." Elen could only smile, replying. "I know Max, and I love you too..." They both stayed there for a moment before Max pulled out of her and went to clean up, Elen beside him.

 _-One month later-_

Max was sitting inside the cockpit, waiting for the battle simulation to start. "Damn man, they sure like to make us wait huh." There was a robotic chuckle before a voice said. "Be patient Max. We did win every single simulation so they kept finding better guys for us." Max smiled as the thought. "Yea I know Elen, I'm just bored of waiting." Max said before he heard the timer counting down from 10. "Maybe I could help with that..." Elen said sounding sexually aroused.

Max then laughed out loud and replied. "Well then, guess I better finish quick for my prize!" The timer went off as Elen said. "I will be looking forward to it. My pilot..." Max then smiled and took control, just like how he would later.

* * *

 **So... It's my first time sooo don't kill me...**

 **I tried my best. I am still working on chapter 7 of The Hardship Before The Love so be patient please.**


End file.
